


Same Here Always

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 sort of hint fics: proposal, wedding, honeymoon, babies, watchin <i>The Lion King</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Here Always

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck for a long time on fics. And then for Christmas, ladysonsie introduced me to [hint fiction](http://www.amazon.com/Hint-Fiction-Anthology-Stories-Words/dp/0393338460), where you tell a story in 25 words or fewer. I am pretty sure I'm doing this wrong but I still wanted to try. Thank you, Steph! And this was inspired by the fics I _wanted_ to write - _The Lion King_ fic for luna_glass_wall (the baby names are hers!) and the honeymoon fic for vertigo66 which fits w/moongirl24's [prompt here](http://promptslove.livejournal.com/47097.html?thread=92921#t92921). So, this is neither of those but sort of a preview-ish? Happy holidays & a very happy new year, all! ♥

 

 **Proposal**  
Noah planned it, with roses and everything. But Luke blurted it first, taking Noah’s hand under the mistletoe. “I want you around forever.”

“Same here.”

 

 **Wedding**  
Noah wrote his own speech this time. Luke’s was still better (or at least longer). They kissed, their ties kissing too. It was legal.

 

 **Honeymoon**  
They finally went to Rome together. Noah videotaped the whole thing. Well… not the _whole_ thing. He needed both hands for that.

 

 **Babies**  
They’re twins – Chloe and Asher, adopted and all theirs. Luke couldn’t stop smiling or cooing or kissing little hands, little cheeks. Noah cried; happy tears.

 

 **Watching _The Lion King_**  
The first time the twins cried and asked if both daddy and papa will be around forever. “You will always be loved,” Noah promised. “ _Always_.”


End file.
